


Ring

by Erin_Riwen



Series: 2019 Inktober WIPs Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Sick Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: October 1stPrompt:  RingVerse:  Lord Potter verse





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to create 31 drabbles, hopefully exactly 100 words each, for the inktober prompts.
> 
> Note: Tags may change as I write.
> 
> These drabbles are inspired in part by the prompts but also by one of the several wips I am currently working on. This is intended to help me get my head into these verses and help me complete them and also double as teasers for those works. 
> 
> The WIPs I'll be drawing from include but are not limited to:  
*Professors Drarry and a next generation Hogwarts  
*The Lord Potter verse where Draco helps save Harry's life and Harry truly inherits his family history(including marauders) and fortune  
*Musicians Drarry  
*A non-uk Drarry family fic  
*Quidditch stars  
*The Fuck Off Years aka Drarry travel the world  
*Draco and Harry inherit property they must manage together and they are not friends

Sunlight poured in through billowing, sheer curtains, searing into tightly closed eyelids. Harry moaned, throwing an arm over his face in protest. The pull of his bladder pushed him out of bed and with a bone-weary sigh, he lowered his arm and threw the covers off his overwarm body and slowly sat on the side of the bed. Merlin, he was so tired. No matter how much he slept, how much he rested, how well he ate, he was just always fucking tired. The ring of his alarm was too loud. Maybe today, Malfoy and the healers would find answers.


End file.
